


Filled Hearts and Bellies (Chef AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: what about chubby!bucky making you dinner for the first time and you’re just watching from the counter all heart eyes and happy
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 11





	Filled Hearts and Bellies (Chef AU)

You met Bucky at the farmer’s market when you both grabbed for a tomato and proceeded to have a back and forth conversation about who should take it. He was handsome. His cheeks plump and a tight white shirt molding against his round belly and his thick harms. You knew you were giving him heart eyes as you two continued to talk and wander through the farmer’s market. That’s when you learned he was a chef at one of Tony Stark’s restaurants. Head chef, to be exact. 

Due to your lighthearted, riveting conversations, you two exchanged numbers and promises of grabbing coffee when you both were free again. 

You eventually had your first date, then another, and another, and now it was your fourth date. It’s your fourth date and you’re absolutely smitten with Bucky Barnes. 

________

Bucky insisted he’d cook dinner for the both of you for this date. It was a lowkey kind of date. He’d make dinner, you two would eat, and then you’d watch a movie or two. Every time you spoke with Bucky, you found yourself falling harder and harder for him. 

You leaned against the counter beside him, watching him chop vegetables and proceed to throw them into a pan to saute them. You’re just softly smiling at him, completely in awe of how in the zone he is. He’s so quick to chop up the vegetables with his right hand and sweep them up with his metal prosthetic left hand. He’s swift and graceful and beautiful and-

“Whatcha thinkin’ about there, pretty girl?” he glances to you with a smirk and you straighten your stance, “You,” you answer plainly.

“Lil’ ol’ me? No way!” he snorts.

You giggle, closing the small distance between you and wrapping your arms around him from the side, your elbow being slightly propped up by his belly, “Yes, you, Bucky Barnes. You’re a dream, you know that?”

“Nah, you’re the dream, sweetheart.”

You shake your head, “You’re so sweet, funny, handsome, and you’re an amazing cook.”

He snickers, “Sweetheart, I barely got started.”

“Doesn’t matter. I can see how talented you are. You’re so focused on your task and you’re super quick with a knife. You’re…amazing.”

Bucky grins and you see a blush appear on his cheeks, “You’re too sweet on me, pretty girl. You gave a fella like me a chance. I’m just happy to be here with you, to be able to spend some time in the presence of a beautiful woman like you.”

You playfully roll your eyes and pat his stomach, “And you’re a charmer. Geez, Bucky, you’re the entire package!” you hop up onto the counter to sit, and take your glass of wine, sipping it. 

Bucky stares at you with soft eyes and fond smile on his lips. He takes your hand and kisses the back of it, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“If I’m the most beautiful woman, then you’re the most beautiful man. I don’t make the rules. It’s just how it is,” you smirk into your wine and Bucky chuckles, “Whatever you say, pretty girl.”

You continue to sit and watch Bucky do his thing, making conversation with him. He occasionally stops to feed you a sample of what he’s making, “How’s that taste?”

And you moan with delight, “That’s so good, Bucky!” And to be honest, Bucky couldn’t help but be a little turned on by your moaning and your words. 

And hour and a half later, the food is ready and plated. You two sit at his kitchen counter looking over his array of dishes. Bucky fills your plate for you, giving you a good amount of everything. You watch him as he talks about how it took him a few tries to make some of these dishes when he first started off as a cook. His words are starting to get muffled because you slowly stop paying attention. Instead, your eyes are focused on his plump lips and then, out of nowhere, you pull his face towards yours in a kiss. 

He’s taken by surprise, feeling your lips suddenly on his, but he begins to kiss you back. He sets down the fork and spoon, cupping your face with his hands instead. He deepens the kiss, feeling your tongue enter his mouth and he moans. 

That’s when you pull away panting, “S-Sorry,” you chuckle, “Got a little ahead of myself.”

“It’s okay. Um, not that I didn’t appreciate it, but what was that for?” he asks shyly.

You shrug, “I don’t know. You were just talking and looking your usual handsome self, I just had to kiss you. I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?”

He shakes his head, “Not at all. It was very…pleasant.” You both giggle at his choice of words and then he clears his throat, “But, uh, maybe we should eat dinner first. Makeout after?”

You smile at him and take your plate from his hand, “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
